Broken Shinobi
by Indro
Summary: Broken Shinobi adalah sebutan kepada seorang shinobi yang melanggar semua kode etik shinobi, namun menguasai berbagai kemampuannya. Baik itu seni ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, medic, kinjutsu, bahkan senjutsu sekalipun.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Broken Shinobi**

 _Broken Shinobi adalah sebutan kepada seorang shinobi yang melanggar semua kode etik shinobi, namun menguasai berbagai kemampuannya. Baik itu seni ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, medic, kinjutsu, bahkan senjutsu sekalipun._

 _Dalam sejarah shinobi, ada seorang shinobi yang menguasai seluruh kemampuan tersebut namun melanggar semua kode etik shinobi. Ia adalah seorang jenius yang hidup pada era Sengoku Jidai... Sasuke Sarutobi._

 _Itu adalah legenda dari seorang shinobi yang hidup pada era peperangan. Dimana pertumpahan darah terjadi di setiap tempat dan setiap waktu. Tidak peduli meskipun yang menjadi korban adalah laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, orang dewasa, bahkan bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia pun dapat menjadi korban pada era tersebut._

...

Naruto menguap lebar, sudah dua hari ini ia hidup di dalam goa seperti makhluk primitif. Menyalakan api ala primitf, berburu ala primitif, bahkan sampai makan pun ala primitif. Sungguh kehidupan yang ironis. Tidak tahukah bahwa ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang _freelancer_ kece yang terjebak dalam sebuah aliran takdir laknat. Ia yakin pasti ada sebuah konspirasi dibalik kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya. Dan makhluk _jahannam_ yang pantas disalahkan atas ini semua siapa lagi kalau bukan si kampret yang kini sedang enak-enakkan tiduran di dalam gua.

"Naru- _bo_ , apa makanannya sudah jadi?" celetuk si makhluk _jahannam_ dari dalam gua

Naruto _boy_ disingkat Naru- _bo_. Yah, kira-kira begitulah panggilan sayang dari si makhluk _jahannam_ a.k.a Kurama terhadapa dirinya. Si cewek berwajah rupawan namun memiliki kelakuan kayak setan itu langsung bangkit dari bobo cantiknya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

 _5 menit kemudian_

Keduanya sudah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka dan dengan seenak jidatnya Kurama menyuruh dirinya pula untuk membereskan bekas makan malam mereka. _What the Hell?_ Yang berburu adalah dirinya, yang menyalakan api adalah dirinya, yang menyiapkan bahan pelengkap lain adalah dirinya, dan kini yang harus membereskan bekasnya juga adalah dirinya sementara si makhluk jadi-jadian itu kembali melakukan bobo cantik tanpa kontribusi secuil pun. Bagus sekali, Naruto ingin melempar cewek sinting itu ke dalam jurang.

Sebenarnya semua ini berawal dari beberapa hari yang lalu, waktu itu Naruto tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Artinya, ia dan Kurama tidak bisa menyewa penginapan dan membeli makanan, kalau bahasa gaulnya sich 'turun derajat jadi gembel'. Naruto sadar bahwa perlakuan yang diberikan oleh pemilik penginapan kepada orang berduit dan tidak berduit seperti dirinya memang kontras, tapi wajar karena ini adalah bagian dari takdir dunia. Dirinya jadi membayangkan dirinya yang tidur didepan penginapan ini seperti pengemis yang tidak makan dan mandi selama dua hari. Ah... ia sudah pesimis, dan entah kenapa dirinya mulai jadi melankolis

" _Daijoubu_ , aku akan selalu berada disisimu dalam suka maupun duka. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan, tidak peduli gunjingan yang mereka ucapkan, tidak peduli hinaan yang mereka berikan. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu... men- _support-_ mu. Jadi jangan merasa semua beban itu terlalu berat untukmu, kau boleh membagi bebanmu denganku, kau juga boleh mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku" Naruto benar-benar terharu mendengarnya, tidak menyangka kalau si bola bulu akan mengatakan kata-kata indah seperti ini. Sejuk dan menenangkan seperti _oasis_ di gurun pasir.

Namun... tanpa disadari olehnya, semua kata-kata itu hanyalah tipu muslihat belaka.

Rangkaian kata-kata yang hanya diperlukan untuk mengembalikan semangat si pirang, dan setelah semangatnya kembali karena kata-kata motivasi darinya. Kurama bisa menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu sepuas hati. Parahnya lagi, Naruto langsung melakukan apapun yang diperintah Kurama tanpa pikir panjang karena hatinya masih berbunga-bunga. Fufu... sebuah rencana sederhana yang _perfect_ yang hanya memerlukan waktu 2 detik untuk memikirkannya. Sudah jelas kan, jadi jangan salahkan Naruto bila ia menyebut Kurama memiliki kelakuan kayak setan.

Namun kini, Naruto sudah paham betul tabiat buruk dari cewek sinting itu ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak akan terjebak lagi oleh kata-kata manis dan tipu muslihat Kurama, bener-bener bikin sakit hati. Dan tanpa disadari, cairan bening mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya, rupanya sisi sensimentilnya mulai terusik.

Lamunannya terhenti, suara langkah kaki mulai memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Buru-buru Naruto menghapus cairan bening di pelupuk mata dengan lengan baju. Kalau ketahuan Kurama bisa gawat, siluman betina itu pasti akan mengolok-olok dirinya selama seminggu penuh. Sudah cukup dirinya sakit hati, gak mau makan hati.

"Hei, Naru- _bo_!"

"Apa!?"

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan menjadi manusia goa lagi. Besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan menuju sebuah desa"

"Desa?" tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepalanya. Dari pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang, Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada didalam isi kepalanya dan apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Percuma saja kau mencoba membaca pikiranku, itu sama saja dengan kau mencari sebuah jalan keluar dalam labirin raksasa" senyuman misterius itu tetap terpatri diraut wajahnya, seolah ada sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi.

 **(^_^)**

Cahaya mentari mulai menyinari seluruh pelosok hutan, memberi kehangatan bagi semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan, termasuk Naruto yang saat ini sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya harapannya terkabul juga, selamat tinggal kehidupan primitif... _fuck you_.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam goa, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi perjalanan mereka dimulai. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati pepohonan yang rimbun, pemuda pirang itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya sambil bersiul ditengah sunyinya suasana hutan di pagi hari.

Sunyi... sepi... entah kenapa Naruto mulai merasa gelisah. Jujur saja, dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai suasana seperti ini, ditambah kini ia tidak memiliki bahan obrolan... _perfect_.

Hampir saja ia akan berteriak, ternyata Dewi Fortuna dan _Kami-sama_ sedang berbaik hati padanya hari ini. Terbukti dengan kemunculan sekelompok bandit dihadapannya kini.

' _Arigatou minna_ ' serunya didalam hati

Sekelompok bandit berotot berjumlah enam orang itu mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto dan Kurama dengan seringaian diwajah mereka.

"Cepat serahkan barang bawaanmu pemuda, dan juga perempuan disampingmu!" dan Naruto hanya menatap takjub

'Benarkah... benarkah kalian akan membawa cewek sinting ini? Aku akan bersujud dihadapan kalian semua jika kalian membawanya, _hontou ni arigatou, minna-san_ ' celetuk si pirang didalam hati

Salah satu dari bandit tersebut berjalan mendekati Kurama, bahkan saking dekatnya jarak yang memisahkan keduanya, si bandit dapat mencium aroma wangi perempuan dihadapannya, lalu... PLAK.

Dengan sekali tampol, si bandit langsung melayang menabrak pohon, kemudian jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya langsung cengo termasuk Naruto. Kini sisa kelima bandit itu hanya dapat meilhat sang perempuan ber- _kimono_ putih dengan tampang gugup.

Kurama menarik lengan kiri ke belakang punggung selambat senyuman iblis yang mulai terpatri diwajahnya, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menarik lengan kirinya dengan sebuah apel merah dalam genggaman tangannya... layaknya seperti seorang pesulap.

"Kalian mau?" serunya seperti menawari racun

Sontak saja kelima bandit itu langsung menelan ludah mereka sendiri, sempat terpikirkan oleh kelimanya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan membiarkan keduanya lewat, itu adalah pilihan jika mereka masih sayang nyawa. Sedangkan pilihan lainnya adalah tetap melanjutkan aksi merampok ini dengan taruhan nyawa mereka melayang. Namun karena mereka adalah manusia, bukan kucing yang memiliki sembilan nyawa. Akhirnya kelimanya sepakat untuk minggat dari tempat tersebut.

" _Matteeeee,_ jangan tinggalkan aku bersama cewek sinting ini!"

"BERISIK KAU KEPALA DUREN, KAMI MASIH SAYANG NYAWA!"

' _CTEEK'_ sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Naruto, selama ini tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani mengatakan rambut keren dan seksinya ini miri duren. Karena jika sampai telinganya mendengar rangkaian kata tersebut, sudah dipastikan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Setelah merapal beberapa segel dan menghentakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah, kabut asap langsung mengepul dan nampaklah seekor kera yang memiliki kondisi fisik seperti manusia, berbulu merah, dan berpakaian serba hitam. Si kera _kuchiyose_ bernama Kurosaru yang baru nampak itu langsung melesat ke arah lima bandit, mengayunkan tongkat peraknya, kemudian menghantamkannya pada mereka hingga membuat kelimanya langsung terbang ke langit.

"Itulah akibatnya jika mengatakan yang tidak-tidak kepada si tampan Uzumaki Naruto yang gagah perkasa ini"

Kurama kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum dia menolehkan kepalanya pada si pirang dan memperlihatkan apel merah dalam genggaman tangannya. Masih dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Kau mau?"

 _ **to be continue**_


End file.
